wolfbloodfandomcom-20200223-history
Family Ties
Family Ties is the third episode of the first series of CBBC's show, Wolfblood which was first broadcast on 24 September 2012. Summary It's the school art exhibition night at Bradlington High School, and the theme is Family in the 21st Century. Tempers are running high, as several family problems with multiple students are revealed. But when the exhibition is trashed overnight, pictures are ripped, exhibitions destroyed, and Katrina’s mum’s jacket, which she brought in as her project, is ruined. Jimi spreads rumors that it was Rhydian, so Maddy, Shannon, and Tom go on the hunt for the real vandal. Who has a grudge against Rhydian? Plot SPOILERS AHEAD At Bradlington High School, an art exhibit is taking place, where it displays all kinds of different artworks by students and their perspectives about their families. Rhydian's family picture is a detailed sketch of an abandoned child sitting in a dark corner, and upon seeing it, the Three Ks think the picture is creepy and that it shouldn't belong in the exhibit. Upset, he turns it around to the blank side and scribbles a quick picture of a happy stick figure family under a smiling sun, storming After the art exhibit is over, Tom stays and waits for his dad, who claims to be stuck in traffic, but never came. After Tom left, Mr. Jeffries closes up the exhibit not knowing that there is someone still inside. Later, it is shown that the art exhibition has been vandalized and everyone is surrounding the door. The gang comes and inspect it while Katrina sees her mum's jacket. Katrina is devastated that her mum's jacket is covered with paint, and Tom's work is in shreds. Jimi spreads rumors that Rhydian did it as he was skulking in the playground when Jimi left the building. Also, he trashed the dark room when he first came. Maddy confronts him because she thinks that he did it as Mr. Jeffries says that the security footage could not recognise anybody because of the darkness and of the person's speed ("...At that speed? In the dark? It could be anyone.") but he says he didn't do it and Maddy believes him. Maddy convinces Tom and Shannon to believe that Rhydian didn't do it and they believe. The Three K's found a replacement jacket that looks exactly like it, but it costs ₤250 and they does not have enough, even though they all chipped in to help. The gang wants to find who the culprit is, and Shannon suggests to,find out their motive, as it could be linked to who did it. Since Tom's were badly damaged, they have to find out who has a grudge agaist him. Katrina is panicking until Kara comes up with a solution: makeovers. They get a 7 year old girl and give her a makeover and charge her for it. Since she doesn't have enough money for what they are charging, they tell her to give them all of her money and to tell her mates and they'll let her off with the rest. They need at least 50 more students to get Katrina's mum a new jacket. Rhydian believes that Tom trashed the art exhibit because he can detect when people are nervous or lying as he learned how to use his senses to do that during his years as a foster child. He tells Maddy this and she at first didn't believe him until she saw how he was sweating on a cold day, and how his heart was racing really fast. Maddy confronts him and he reveals that his father never came, although he lied and said that he did and that his weekend in Manchester was the best. During computer, everyone stares at Rhydian until he is called in to see Mr. Jeffries for an interrogation and Rhydian get angry and starts yelling, which support the evidence that he didn't as he sounds like he was guilty. Maddy tells the teacher that she needs to see the nurse ans she instead, goes outside Mr. Jeffries' office and tells he to calm down. She then coaches Rhydian and when Mr. Jeffries calls Maddy's mum, she calls her mum before her to notify her that Mr. Jeffries will ask her about Rhydian. He gets off easily and then Rhydian asks her why thinking of lying in a green field, in the sun helped him calm down when the wolf was in the surface and says it is lame, but it worked. Maddy is concerned about Tom because he has enough evidence to prove that he did it, and Rhydian tells her that she should confront him because it is better coming from a friend than from a teacher, and she decide that she should do it. When they get back, The class is surprised that Rhydian didn't get expeled when Shannon yells, "Ultraviolet!" because Kara had artwork with some paint that can be shown only with UV light. She does a 'dog dirt detection' to see whos shoes glow, as the vandal must of trodded on the spilt paint. Maddy confronts Tom and he says that if she really thinks it's him, then she should check for herself and gives her the UV light torch and she checks his feet. When he is Proven innocent, Tom says, "Thanks, Mads. Some friend you are." and storms off. After school, Tom's dad shows up to pick him up and to talk about Friday night but Tom gets angry and storms off. His father says to Maddy that Tom's halfsister, Grace was really ill, so he could go to Tom in case something happened. Maddy follows his scent and talks to him and tells him what she heard and persuades him to talk to his dad. Meanwhile, Shannon and Rhydian are using the torch to find people when they decide to take a break and do iot again tomorrow. Rhydian plays around with it, only to discover that Jimi's shoes glow. Rhydian confronts him and Jimi reveals that he thinks that being an orphan is actually lucky because his dad thinks he is a disapointment and he is not good enough for him. Rhydian warns him and Jimi asks if he is going to tell. Jimi's dad appears and says that he doesn't have to. The Three K's only made ₤38.50 and they ask Jimi to lend them ₤100 when Mr. Chen (Jimi's Dad) comes by. Since Jimi wrecked the exhibit,Jimi's dad pays for Katrina's jacket, but it is coming out of Jimi's allowance for the next six months. Tom and his dad recocile, and Shannon wonders why Jimi confessed just like that and Rhydian says its his charming personality. Maddy wonders if he will get expelled and Shannon says that he deserves it. Rhydian says that he has problems of his own and Shannon asks what kind of problems because his family's loaded. Maddy says that all families have problems and it has nothing to do with money. A car passes by with Jimi's father yelling and Rhydian says that maybe it is better to be on his own and Maddy says that he is not on his own and Rhydian leaves. Cast Main Cast *Aimée Kelly as Maddy Smith *Bobby Lockwood as Rhydian Morris *Louisa Connolly-Burnham as Shannon Kelly *Kedar Williams-Stirling as Tom Okanawe Recurring Cast *Angela Lonsdale as Emma Smith *Marcus Garvey as Daniel Smith *Jonathan Raggett as Jimi Chen *Rachel Teate, Shorelle Hepkin, and Gabrielle Green as The Three Ks *Mark Fleischmann as Mr. Tim Jeffries Guest Cast *David Tse as Mr. Chen (Jimi's father) *Chu Omambala as Mr Okanawe (Tom's father) Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Wolfblood